


赌徒之血

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 非原著向赌徒JP相关关于赌徒的形象印象有参考电影《Uncut Gems》
Kudos: 1





	赌徒之血

据说有人的血液是生来不同的，并非说是血型上的特别，而是功能上的意料不到。JP像猛然冲撞回自己的身体，睁开眼就看到被打碎的监控录像，他费劲地爬起来，发现四周的血液正在迅速回流，而肢体最初尖锐的疼痛也逐渐消失。  
听觉恢复时他首先听到了电视上的棒球员在发表他今晚的MVP感言。他迟钝地望着四周被砸碎和空空如也的玻璃展示柜以及一具被枪杀的尸体，从衣服可以辨认出是他的跑腿店员，但他似乎没有JP那么特别——他盯着自己愈合的伤口，不管这是否是一场梦，他的赌徒之血是特别的，他复活了。  
他想起自己“生前”赢了一场风险巨大的赌注，将十七万美金赌在了此刻电视上卫冕的棒球手身上，赔率足够让他的总资产膨胀到供他住进曼哈顿。JP经营着一家营业证上挂着珠宝商店实际是黑市情报交易中心的店铺，赚头很大，但打交道的都是形形色色的社会人，JP胆子小，装的都是防弹玻璃。  
那笔钱现在在哪里呢？JP还没完全记起来，先本能地跑到后方的办公室，发现自己的电脑主机泡在水里，凶手应该是把信息全都拷贝走了。商店是关闭的，自雇的店员都非死即缺勤，明天是周一，缺少监控录像证明，JP很难自证的清白，也不清楚自己这场复活是否是回光返照、他能寻常多久、现在是属于人类还是别的奇怪生物，所以他把心一横，把身上沾满血液的衬衫脱掉，直截了当地拉上夹克的拉链，从商店的后门偷跑。  
他穿衣服时端详过自己中弹的部位，子弹应该还残留在里面，但他没有任何怪异的感觉，也摸不到想象中闭口青春痘的感觉。  
手机还在裤袋里，他翻着通话记录，最后一条通信记录是直升飞机公司的确认交易记录，JP私人订制了一趟几个小时前到拉斯维加斯赌场的航程。他个人鲜少到实体赌场前台去下注，因为他相信自身的银行卡和网络环境固若金汤。所以唯一的理由大概是，他这次下注用的是现金。JP按了按自己还有淤血的手指甲，继续在网咖里翻邮箱。邮箱里尽是借款、下注、催债、工作交易流水信息，只有一单联系时长是跨越半年的，JP点开看，附件里晶莹的原钻唤起了他的记忆。  
这是一种令人着魔的石头。JP认为它的价值非同寻常，因此千里迢迢托关系从埃塞尔比亚弄到了一颗。显然他是以卖宝石为次要营生的，对宝石的眼光主要来源于自身审美，所以当他的古董店朋友阿尔达给他发送了一张新发现的原钻图片时，他为这个住着地球一般的石头动摇了，千方百计，中转了好几笔钱，戒了一段时间赌才将石头拿到手。他要用它做改变人生的赌注：以买入价十倍拍卖出去。  
但今天的邮件显示，最后这颗原钻只以接近两倍的价格卖了出去，买家是13号。  
JP一不做二不休，修改自己的位置信息后就入侵了拍卖会的顾客信息，他先发现了自己在8号注册，13号亚历克斯就和他隔了几个座位。亚历克斯——他反复念这个名字，反射性地摸出自己的钱包，找出了一张喷了香水的名片，上面印着一串长长的号码。不是电话的格式，所以JP把它换成卫星地标，结果显示目的地是两个街区外的一栋私宅。  
驱车过去的路上他还在尽力回想，亚历克斯拍下了他的石头，但拍卖会一般不走现金渠道，JP何必特意去银行取十七万现金去下赌？而且还不是他本人去下赌，JP想自己就算因为被犯人威胁抽不开身，在网上下赌也比拖人去赌场下赌要来得符合他的个性。不过倒也不是不可能，毕竟他就是冒险的性子，被托付的人是谁呢？他的手机里没有丝毫的痕迹，只能暂且假设这个赌注是下成的——他对钱的得失总是乐观。  
他试图联系威廉·本森，那个他下豪赌的棒球手，但是在这种总决赛结束的夜晚怎么会联络得上呢——他入侵俱乐部的工作网，发现没有人打开了僵尸APP的麦克风授权，都太谨慎了。说起来，威廉是拍卖会的5号买家，但并没有拍过亚历克斯。JP逐次想起威廉是他最喜欢的选手之一，当时原石刚到货时他受邀来到店里，JP忍不住就把石头展示给威廉。一贯寡言的威廉用放大镜看完石头以后却强烈要求借走，得到是拍卖品的解释后仍将和其未婚妻的钻石戒指抵押在JP这儿，还承诺一定会在拍卖日前还回来。他当天夜晚的比赛也获得了MVP，所以JP才坚信了原石的力量要下赌注吧。然而，这么有力量的原石，威廉居然不舍得花多几万去争夺。  
私宅到了。JP把车停靠在附近的一棵树下，观察这栋不算新的房子，一楼的窗户是开着的，窗边上放着火箭和汽车模型，大概家里有小孩，二楼的窗户也没拉窗帘，但玻璃反射着强光，什么也无法看清。JP先用数码设备搜索周围的设备，按照强度猜测着，没有发现特别的。  
如果亚历克斯是凶手，JP想，那他现在一定急着去兜售他的信息，不一定在此处，即使在此处，凶手看到自己亲手崩掉的人好好的，那肯定会吓个半死。这么想，JP揣着电击棒就去按门铃了。  
按好门铃之后他光明正大地看那堆模型，思考认错人的话那串号码能是什么，结果门开了，主人走出来的一瞬间JP就想起来了，这张脸很有辨识度，比一般人要脸色和唇色都要淡一些，眼睛因为有色墨镜看不清楚——这个人这几周都在追踪他。  
在他去蹦迪的舞池里撞到，在买早上的第一杯咖啡店里，在他和威廉介绍自己着迷的石头时，在中介商的估值报告远低于预期而需要抬价者时。  
“亚历克斯。”JP想不起来自己有没有把亚历克斯自掏腰包的十九万成交价还给他，不过确切来说他们也只是口头承诺，没有百分百履行偿债义务。  
亚历克斯是催债者派来的夺命鬼。  
JP虽然赚得多，但花钱大手大脚，喜欢拆东墙补西墙，在银行和唐人街的当铺那儿都没什么好名声，所以在他的印巴酒吧兄弟扎希尔的推荐下到一家伏特加供货商那儿找身材魁梧的一名苏联大哥借了钱。  
显然这笔钱一部分拿去还利息，另一部分拿去续赌了，本来赌来的钱能还上的——在威廉持有原石的第一个晚上，JP赌威廉会大获全胜，用的就是这一笔钱。结果跟踪他的亚历克斯如实汇报给老板，老板震怒之下把赌注给取消了。  
威廉获胜的那一个晚上JP得意洋洋地觉得那笔钱足够抵消之前所有的债了，还特别高兴地下单了一台新的游戏本。第二天出门，亚历克斯还阴魂不散地跟着自己。这个亚历克斯长得斯文，手段不狠，但说话句句带刺，对JP这种吃软不吃硬的人特别奏效。  
“你没有看昨晚的联赛吗？我赚了本金的五倍呢！不信待会和我去博彩中心兑奖。”  
“那笔赌注已经被我取消了。”就是因为亚历克斯这句话才会有后面千奇百怪的发展。  
原本觉得稳赚不亏的JP气得说不出一句话，拽着亚历克斯的衣领就要抡过去，而亚历克斯定定地捏着他的拳头，小声警告还钱的规矩。  
“还钱？还钱是吗？那你等着下周的拍卖会吧，现在拿我的器官去卖了也还不起！臭毛子！”他还想啐一口，却啐到了明治的头上——明治是另一个债主派来的催债鬼，正要来告诉JP利息又涨了，到底还不还。  
明治！  
JP短路的思路又接了起来：“是明治！”  
心肠一般般好倒贴钱抬价的亚历克斯问：“来还十九万和额外的医疗费吗？”  
“我想起事情的始末了，”JP不经同意就推着亚历克斯进屋里，把门严实捂上：“直到你出现，我终于想明白了。当天我托你拍卖抬价，却一不小心翻车了，求了你好久才把石头领走，你觉得是破石头就放我去找威廉了，威廉气急败坏提着十七万的现金说可少不可多，还和我探听起来钻石成本价，听了原价以后更觉得我不可理喻，所以我作为粉丝之一，当着他的面决定把十七万全部赌他当晚的比赛MVP，当时明治和他的几个跟班在外面堵我，我紧急之下就敲隔壁不缺钱的夏紫萱让她坐订好的直升飞机去按我说的下注！”JP激动地喘口气，把藏在自己皮带上的一个小部件拔下来：“你明明有窃听器在我身上！知道事情的始末，在明治听到我把十七万报酬拿去支持运动员自信心建设时要杀了我却不来帮我？”JP后来情急之下把明治和那个面无表情的绿毛怪锁到了防弹玻璃门外，称自己并不是存心的，只是锁头坏了。  
明治听说是防弹玻璃，也放弃抵抗，坐在玻璃间里看外面的JP对着电视发疯：“看！这就是威廉的实力！你看，我们已经有六十万先落袋为安了！”  
他哪知道明治根本不信，心里只想把他杀了，在威廉打破个人记录的瞬间，JP兴高采烈地把玻璃门开了，嘴里念叨着：“就说信我没错吧，我现在就能把钱还你！”，明治一枪直射赌徒，鲜血遍地。  
这是JP所有完整的记忆了：“你虽然和我不是一个阵线的，但我欠你的钱也不少，也不能由着贱命一条见死不救吧？”他白了亚历克斯一眼，明明是个肯垫钱抬价的傻男人。  
“你以为你现在为什么好好的站在这里？”亚历克斯问。  
JP用吓唬他的方式解释非自然：“我是无法被杀死的吸血鬼的后裔，监听了全过程的你最好放尊重些。”  
亚历克斯歇斯底里地笑，捂了肚子一阵才神秘兮兮地给展示手机上的视频。视频的日期和角度都明显是店里的监控录像！JP看到自己倒在血泊里，明治和他的助手慌张地到后面的办公室盗窃资料时，窗外爬进了一个戴墨镜的人，他一针戳进JP的脖子里，随后假装一切没发生就离开了画面。  
最后明治一枪把监控录像弄坏了。  
揉着自己的脖子，JP不可思议地看着亚历克斯，觉得他有些像幽灵了：“你往我脖子里注射了什么？”  
“是什么不重要，重要的你活过来了。”亚历克斯把视频关掉：“我也是看在你真的赌赢了的份上才帮你，算你便宜一些，将赢来的百分之六十的奖金给我吧。”他调出夏紫萱的社交网站的即时通话页面，递给JP：“打电话让她汇给我吧，吸血鬼先生。”  
此时的JP正在考虑店里的乱象和尸体，他是不大可能在这个世界正常地活下去的，当然，死去也并非他所愿意接受的结局。他的思维飞速运算着，拥有这种试剂的人一定不是普通人：“条件是协助我杀掉明治，让我加入你的组织。”  
“你有什么资格和我谈条件？”亚历克斯已经把夏紫萱的电话接通了，按了免提。  
“凭我是一个天生的赌徒。”  
“嗯哼。”亚历克斯帮助他倒也并非单纯处于恻隐之心和利益关系，几千万对他而言也没有超乎日常，只能说这个行内非常奇怪的天才确实有点意思，跟着他几天的节奏就觉得他赌钱似乎一直维持在一个刻意又微妙的掌握之中了，应当是一个合适的伙伴。  
“喂，我的好紫萱姐…”JP积极地对电话那头讲，在这头对亚历克斯吐舌头，好像在说：看我不赖在你这个老滑头这里。

END


End file.
